


Their Little Brother

by FallenQueen2



Series: Signs of Brotherhood [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Constance is only slightly concerned, F/M, Hurt d'Artagnan, Protective Aramis, Protective Athos, Protective Portho, d'artagnan is kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: The Musketeer cadets knew that Captain d’Artagnan was protective of them like he was of his wife, Madam Du Vallon and her daughter, but when their Captain is taken by Spanish spies they realize he has nothing on the three older men who will stop it nothing to get him back.





	Their Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“Madam d’Artagnan!” A young cadet with an arm injury rushed into the Garrison looking frantic. The cadets that were close by hurried to support him while Constance appeared with a concerned look on her face.

“Michael!” What happened?” She inspected his eyes as he was seated on a bench to be treated for his arm injury.

“It’s Captain d’Artagnan!” Michael said, his voice shaking lightly. “We were on patrol together, but they came out of nowhere! The Captain protected me, but it was clear they wanted him alone! They left me alive to deliver the message… I believe they are Spanish Spies!”

“They took him for a reason and if they were Spanish Spies then he will be used as a bargaining chip. Oh they won’t like that one bit.” Constance mused, a fire in her eyes that the cadets had all come to fear.

“They Madam?” Luka, one of the older cadets asked curiously.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.” Constance chuckled darkly before it turned smug as three horses trotted into the courtyard.

“Welcome home love.” Elodie smiled at her husband who was on of the horses, his armor looking older and more worn than the last time they saw each other.

“Good timing, we need to plan a rescue mission.” Constance grinned as Athos, Porthos and Aramis demounted from their horses.

“Rescue mission?” Aramis perked up, rolling his shoulders like he had missed the pauldron that had been there for years, but he did look right in the blue 1st Minister robes.

“It appears my husband was taken by some Spanish Spies. You might want to hurry before he saves himself again.” Constance explained as she embraced each of the men with love and familiarity.

“So, even as Captain the pup can’t not get kidnapped.” Porthos said fondly.

“It’s my fault, he was protecting me.” Michael spoke up looking guilty.

“That’s d’Artagnan alright.” Aramis nodded knowingly.

“You did the right thing lad, d’Artagnan would never have forgiven himself if they caught you as well or wors.” Athos clapped the cadet on his good shoulder with a kind look on his face.

“Thank you Sir.” Michael bowed his head.

“Being a father suits you Athos.” Constance patted Athos’ cheek fondly.

“Now where did they take the whelp from?” Porthos asked from his place by Elodie’s side.

“East side of the where the refugee’s used to live.” Michael said promptly.

“Do not worry Constance, we will bring him back.” Athos promised as he placed his hand over the smaller hand that was still on his cheek.

“If you’re going to mount a rescue then you need to look the part of a Musketeer again. He kept all your pauldron’s and weapons in his office.” Constance smiled at the bright smiles that appeared on the other men’s faces at her words and the meaning behind them.

“Try and keep up.” Aramis tossed over his shoulder as the trio darted up the stairs.

“Get them fresh horses!” Constance called out, sending the cadet scurrying.

“You’ve got them well in hand.” Elodie smiled as Constance swung her daughter up into her arms grinning at the adorable blonde girl.

“Who needs kids when you have a Garrison of cadets.” Constance laughed.

“I can’t believe these still fit!” Aramis voice drew the ladies attention as the trio descended down the stairs looking like their old Musketeer selves.

“A little tighter than you remember Athos?” Constance teased as Athos adjusted the belt; she just got the usual Athos glare in return.

“Off you go, less he saves himself again. Remember the last time? He never let any of you live that down.” Constance shooed the trio off to the fresh horses.

“Madam d’Artagnan? Who are those three?” One of the newest cadets bravely asked as the trio galloped out of the Garrison.

“General Porthos Du Vallon, 1st Minister Aramis and Ex-Captain Athos.” Constance answered proudly while whispers spread across the courtyard as the pieces clicked into place for them as they all heard the stories told by their Captain.

“Those are the three the Captain always talks about?” Luka asked in awe.

“They are his brothers.” Constance smiled before shooing the cadets back to their work knowing it was better to keep busy instead of doing nothing while waiting for news.

~~/~~

Two hours had passed and the cadets were restless and concern for their Captain was growing. When three horses suddenly entered the Garrison causing every cadet to converge to the courtyard to see who had arrived and if their Captain was all right.

“So really, I didn’t even need to be saved.” Their Captain was saying as Porthos tugged him off of the saddle from in front of Athos.

“That head wound and passing out on Athos’ chest doesn’t support your point.” Aramis gently tapped the bandage that was hastily wrapped around d’Artagnan’s head as he spoke.

“Porthos back me up here.” d’Artagnan turned an almost puppy like look on the large man.

“Sorry pup, got to go with ‘Mis.” Porthos clucked d’Artagnan under the chin before pressing their foreheads together.

“Betrayal!” d’Artagnan huffed as Aramis manhandled towards the infirmary.

“So it went well I take it?” Constance handed Porthos his daughter before going to sit on a bench by Athos.

“Easier than expected really, they were expecting cadets if anything. Aramis took out the sentries and we snuck in, d’Artagnan was right he almost got out on his own but the head wound was slowing him down.” Athos reported knowing full well that he couldn’t leave anything out lest Constance find out he did. Her temper was that of legend and his son was already scared of upsetting and lying to his Aunt Constance.

“I’m just glad you managed to get him back in one piece is all.” Constance sighed, slumping on the bench.

“We taught him well Constance and I chose him to Captain in my place, have more confident in him. Now I’m going to go make sure he hasn’t tried to sneak out of the infirmary yet, if I remember correctly he gave Aramis a run for his money quite a few times.” Athos kissed the redhead’s forehead before leaving the courtyard for the infirmary.

“I never thought I would meet people who are more protective than the Captain.” Luka said in awe before blushing when Constance ruffled his hair fondly.

“They are his big brothers, no matter how old they get and trust me this is nothing compared to what they were like when d’Artagnan first arrived to Paris.” Constance said thinking back before she strolled away whistling to visit her husband.


End file.
